The Tamers' Chaotic Summer of Death
by Rainbow35
Summary: Someone's been killed, who did it, and how can life go on? Pairings: Rukato, slight Kazu/Ayaka. Sequel to The Confusing Life Of The Tamers. Go read that first, please. Should be updated every week. Beware of chapters 4 & 7! R&R please! xD Complete! Yay!
1. Sadness and worry

Hi everyone! xD Welcome to the first chapter! Yay! By the way, this is the sequel to The Confusing Life of the Tamers, so if you haven't already, go read that first. Really, you _can't_ read this one before reading the other, because this one picks up where the other left off, at a cliff-hanger.

Terriermon: Aren't you gonna warn them in the summary, anyway?

Me: Yeah... But still, I want to get the message across very clearly. There might be flashbacks and references to the previous story, and I don't want anyone wondering when something happened, why whoever/whatever is acting the way they do, or anything like that.

Lopmon: ... Wow, you're really planning ahead this time, aren't you?

Me: Yeah, but can both of you just get over that already?

Terriermon and Lopmon: Okay, sorry...

Me: Thank you! Now, lots of thanks to all those that are reading this, and who read and reviewed the last story!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Neither do Terriermon and Lopmon, and quite frankly, I don't think anyone owns it, because if they did, wouldn't they be doing something with it?

* * *

The children all stood in stunned silence after learning that not only did Kenta die, he was _murdered_.

Ayaka took a deep breath. "Who-who killed him?" She asked quietly, and nervously.

"We don't know." Henry's mother said.

"Nobody has any idea." Kenta's mother said, trying not to break down crying.

"Well, that's kinda scary..." Takato said. "That means that there's some sort of kid-murderer around... So none of us are safe!"

It took a little while for everyone to truly understand what that meant. But when they did, they freaked out. Well, mostly Ayaka, Miki, Jeri, and of course, the parents.

"Not the best thing to say, at a time like this." Henry said to him quietly.

"Well I know that now." Takato whispered back.

All the parents were talking worriedly amonst themselves, after Takato's remark sank in.

"I'd say that the children are all too young to die," Rika's mother began, "But I suppose anyone can die at any time."

"That's a depressing way of looking at it." Takato's mother commented. "We're just going to have to try and keep them all extra safe. Not let them out after 5."

"But the doctors said Kenta's death was at about four." Henry's mother pointed out.

"What?!" Rika's mother squealed. "But-but... That's ridiculous! Murder in broad daylight! We'll just have to hope it doesn't happen again. Although, there must be _some_ sort of precationary measures, right?"

"Yes," Ayaka's mother stepped in, "We're going to have to make sure that the children don't go _anywhere,_ outside of their house, on their own."

"I don't know how we could possibly manage that." Takato's mother said. "Takato's an only child, Guilmon lives in the park, and I can't say I want him anywhere near my house, he eats everything! And Takato's father and I are busy working, from 7 in the morning to 8 at night. I suppose we could let Guilmon live with us, or we could reduce our hours..."

"Better yet, just don't let him out of the house. I know it wouldn't work with Rika, but school _did_ end yesterday, so they don't _need_ to go anywhere. If they wanted to see each other, they could just talk on the phone, or we could accompany them. I'm sure we'll find something." Rumiko, Rika's mother, said.

"But," Ayaka's mother said, "There's no way I could do anything like that with Ayaka. She's so stubborn sometimes, we wouldn't be able to keep her inside, not to mention, her father and I work 9 to 5, most days of the week. We can usually trust her by herself, especially during the school year. But what could we do? I know that my boss is very strict about taking time off, or changing work hours. I'd say my husband's boss is, too. We'd be..." She trailed off, on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. We're going to figure something out." Takato's mother said, comfortingly.

While all this was going on, Henry's mother was trying to figure out a way to make sure that _none_ of the children could go anywhere outside, _without someone with them_. After a little while, she came up with a plan.

"Don't worry everyone, I've got an idea."

* * *

Over with the kids, Kazu had frozen, turned pale, and appeared catatonic once again.

The girls had calmed down, even Miki, so they went over to the boys and Rika.

"Umm... Is Kazu okay?" Ayaka asked timidly.

"I don't think so..." Takato said. "Why don't you poke him?"

"Good idea!" Ayaka said, and poked Kazu. "Hello? Kazu? Wake up!"

Kazu seemed to return to normal. "Stop poking me!"

"Sorry." Ayaka said.

"Now... What did I miss? I feel like I fell asleep or something..."

"Umm..."

Kazu went quiet. "Kenta didn't _really_ die, right?"

"Sorry Kazu, but he did." Jeri said gently.

Kazu looked like he was about to cry, but didn't. He shook his head while trying to find words.

"No. You're wrong, he's not dead." He stopped shaking his head, and his voice was rising in hysteria and panic.

Everyone felt tears filling their eyes, even Rika.

"He _is_ dead. Sorry, but that's the way it is!" Rika said, starting to lose her patience.

Kazu started crying. "But- But- Th-that's n-not f-fair... (sob) Why did he (sob) have to die? (sob) He..." He trailed off, unable to talk anymore from his tears.

Everyone, except Rika, who was scowling and trying to hide the fact that she was crying too, looked on sympathetically.

Jeri walked over to Kazu and gave him a hug. "I know. Come on, there, there, it'll be okay."

Kazu hugged her back, and cried into her shoulder.

Jeri continued attempting to comfort him, and, of course, started crying herself.

Ayaka went over to Rika. "Um, are you okay?"

"Shut up, and go away." Rika replied.

"Why? What did I do to you?!"

"JUST _SHUT UP_, AND _GO AWAY_!!" Rika screamed.

Ayaka started crying. "Fine, I'll go away! I'll just kill myself! And it'll be all _your fault!_ I bet that's what happened to Kenta, he hated you so much, that he killed himself, and made it look like _murder_!" Ayaka yelled.

Rika started crying too. "No, he _was_ murdered, but it was because the murderer saw how _stupid _you are, and decided to kill Kenta, to _punish you_!!" She screamed.

Henry, who had heard their argument so far, decided to step in before it got too out of hand, as if it hadn't already.

"Hey! Don't fight like that! It'll be okay, both of you."

The two girls instantly broke down crying. Henry hugged both of them, (at the same time) as well as he could.

"Hey, come on, don't cry. I know that neither of you meant any of the things you said. And that's not what it's about, is it? You're both sad about Kenta dying, aren't you?" Henry said, as comfortingly and gently as he could.

The two girls cried into his shirt, and the thought briefly crossed his mind, that now he knew why people were always referring to having or needing 'a shoulder to cry on'.

* * *

Miki sat on the ground, hugging her knees into her. This was the worst day of her life. Why did the boy of her dreams have to die, before she could even tell him how she felt? And what kind of cruel person would _kill_ someone like that? Especially _Kenta_. How could someone kill _her Kenta_? She felt herself crying again, but didn't care. She wished she could die too, not just because life was pointless now, but maybe she'd see Kenta again. She smiled, sadly, and still crying. Dying sounded like a good idea...

Takato walked over to Miki, who was sitting on the ground, looking eerily similar to how Jeri did when Leomon died. He sat down next to her.

"Uh... Hi Miki. Are you okay?"

"If I die, will I see Kenta again?" Miki asked, tears rolling down her face.

"Well..." Takato was unsure how to respond. He wasn't sure if he believed in heaven, or an afterlife, or not. If Miki did, then the answer would be yes. But Takato figured it would be a little more likely, that she was basically just asking, in code, if she should commit suicide.

"Well... Maybe. It kinda depends what you believe... If you're thinking that you should kill yourself, or die, or anything, don't. You know how sad you are now? If you died, that's how we'd all feel. And, if Kenta were alive, he'd want you to go on with life, and not... And not let yourself get too depressed over this, okay? It'll be alright..." He put his arm around her.

"It'll be okay, come on, I promise it will. Alright?"

Miki sniffed and nodded. "Okay. Thanks. S-Sorry for- for all the crying and all... It's just- Just that... I really liked Kenta, but now he's dead... And it's just so hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Takato said, sadly. He sighed. Why did things like this have to keep happening? First Leomon died, then the digimon went, which was almost like they died, and now _this_!

"I think life must like making bad things happen and laughing at us." He said, more to himself than anyone else, but Miki heard anyway.

"Yeah, that would explain it." She said, smiling a little bit.

"Are you gonna keep sitting there? 'Cause, no offence or anything, but people can probably see your undeerwear... Not that I was looking or anything!"

Miki stood up quickly and pulled her dress down blushing the whole time. Takato had stood up too, and was looking away embarrassedly.

"Um, thanks for telling me, I guess." Miki said.

"Uh... You're welcome..."

Miki looked around. "Though, there was no-one looking, so it didn't matter, really..."

"Um..."

Miki giggled a little, but then sank into her depression again. She sighed. "You know, if Kenta was here..." And she started crying. Although, with each time she started crying, it was a little calmer, so she wasn't hysterical, she was just quietly sobbing.

Takato had had enough of trying to comfort Miki. She was impossible to comfort, anyway. Takato finished Miki's sentence in his mind.

"If Kenta _was_ here... Well, I guess she would have had to worry about someone looking, if she was sitting like that. Wait, that's not how you're meant to remember dead people! You're meant to always say how great they were, and how much everyone misses them... I wonder who murdered him..."

He felt himself starting to cry, and didn't bother to try and stop himself.

* * *

With the adults, they had all calmed down, and agreed that Mayumi's plan was indeed a good idea. It would be revealed to the children later, as they would object if they knew about it now. Although, they _could_ be depressed enough to just agree with anything they said, but that's not a good thing to rely on.

"Are you completely sure this would work?" Rika's mother asked.

"Well, to be honest, no. But it stands a good chance, and it's a bit more reliable than each parent trying to keep each child inside."

"Alright. Where are they going to stay, though?" Takato's mother asked.

"Hmm... I'm sure I could persuade some hotel to give us free rooms, only for a few weeks. Or, something could be easily worked out. My house has 5 bedrooms, only 4 would be suitable for children, but something could very easily be worked out."

"What would you do with your other children?" Kazu's mother asked.

"I'd send them to friends' houses. I'd explain to the parents what's happened, and what we're trying to do, and I'm sure they'd understand."

All the parents thought that that seemed like a good idea, and the details could be worked out later. It wouldn't be too hard to keep the kids inside until tomorrow or Monday, right?

* * *

Alright, chapter over! Yay! I didn't think I'd get it up so early...

Terriermon: Why? When were you expecting to?

Me: In a week or so, I guess.

Lopmon: Better sooner than later, but better late than never. That's what I say.

Me: Makes sense.

Terriermon: So... Now what?

Me: Good question, I don't know. That's it then from us. Don't forget to review! The next chapter should be up soon-ish, depending on what your idea of soon is. Bye! : )


	2. Chaos and a close encounter

Hey everybody! Welcome to chapter 2! xD

Lopmon: You keep thinking you won't get the next chapter up, and then you do!

Me: Well, I... I can't help it!! Leave me alone!!

Terriermon: Ooh, someone have PMS?

Me: No... (blushes)

Terriermon: You're a bad liar.

Me: Hey, you said _someone,_ not me. Maybe it's you!

Terriermon: (starts laughing)

Me: You're so immature!! Lopmon, you're on my side, right?

Lopmon: Yeah.

Me: See?! I got _Lopmon_ on my side!

Lopmon: 2 against one, Alice doesn't have PMS.

Terriermon: Oh, fine. Can I pretend she does?

Me: No!!

Terriermon: (muttering under his breath) Well you still do...

Me: Anyway, all that aside, chapter starting! Yay! No, wait! Thanks lots to those who reviewed! And they were, duckie lover 151, Raakshii, Beowulf1111, and dbzgtfan2004! Yay for them! Time for the chapter!

* * *

It was Saturday, a few hours after everyone had heard about Kenta's death. They and their parents were all gathered in Henry's house. None of the kids knew why, and really, the adults didn't either. The adults were talking, about how to keep the kids safe, and all in one place. The kids were all sitting silently, in their own sadness.

"Aww, look at the kids!" Rika's mother said. "They look so sad!"

"Well, one of their friends _did_ just die." Takato's mother said.

"True."

"Alright." Henry's mother said, getting the other parents' attention. "I've made hotel reservations for us and the kids. They'll all have to share one room, as will we, but it's safer that way anyway. And hopefully they'll be too depressed to mind. You can leave to pack things for your kids, but try to be as quick and inconspicuous as possible. And only leave two at a time."

All the parents agreed, but a few felt some doubt about all the kids sharing the one room.

"Are you sure about this?" Takato's mother asked. "I mean, boys and girls sharing a room? For, what, a week or two?"

"What I'm relying on is, either that will help distract them from the death, or the death will distract them from any akwardness. And remember the safety, there is no better way to keep them safe than to put them all in the same room, therefore making sure that none of them are alone or vunerable, ever."

"Alright then, if you're sure." Takato's mother said, uncertainly.

The first two parents to leave were Rika's mother, and Jeri's stepmother.

* * *

The children continued to sit in silence, as the minutes and hours went by, and their parents went and came.

Takato had actually fallen asleep. But, he was woken up, and the rest were startled, by the sound of someone clapping their hands loudly. It was Henry's mother.

"Have I got your attenton? Right, sorry for startling you all like that, just... Do any of you have Ryo's phone number? We obviously need to tell him, too..."

With that, Kazu started crying. "If Kenta was here, I'd be making him do it!" He explained, sadly.

"I know you're sad, you poor little things. But does anyone have Ryo's number?"

"He wouldn't give it to me," Kazu sobbed, "Because he thought I'd call him at 3 am."

No-one else said they had it, until after a few minutes, Rika spoke up. "I've got it."

"Alright, can I have your phone to see the number?" Henry's mother asked gently.

Rika nodded and gave her the phone.

Nobody was really paying any attention, as Mayumi called Ryo, asked to speak to a parent, and then explained everything to Ryo's father, and told the two to come over as soon as possible.

"Do- Do you think Ryo will be sad?" Kazu asked, quietly. "Or... Do you think he'll be happy that there's one less person to obsess over him and annoy him, or will he just not care?"

"I'm sure he'll be sad." Jeri said. "People are always sad when someone they know dies."

Kazu nodded. "Okay."

Mayumi gave Rika her phone back. Rika hardly acknowleged it.

"You know," Takato said. "This is all really depressing. Why don't we talk about something not depressing?"

"But Kenta's dead!" Miki said. "That means we _can't_ talk about something else! 'Cause... What if- What if we forget him forever? We _can't_ talk about anything else!" She was near tears.

Ayaka sighed. "Miki... You know we can never forget Kenta. But, we can still talk about less depressing things. Just for a little while, even."

Miki wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Okay... I guess so..."

"So... What are we gonna talk about?" Takato asked.

Everyone was silent, trying to come up with something, anything.

"Umm... I wonder where the digimon are..." Henry said.

"Yeah." Rika said. "Can anyone come up with anything better?"

"Well... Uh..." Kazu began, "What do you guys all think of... The weather...?"

Everyone laughed at Kazu's attempt, he even laughed at himself. Blushing slightly, he said, "The weather's funny, isn't it?"

They laughed a bit more. It wasn't really that funny, but anything was better than being sad.

"Do you wanna watch TV or something?" Henry asked.

"Sounds good." Takato said, and everyone else agreed.

Henry turned the TV on. It was ads.

"For only 17 payments of just 19.95, you too can have your very own glow-in-the-dark, picture frame!"

"This is stupid." Rika said, "Change the channel."

Jeri, Ayaka, and Miki were laughing at the ad.

"Oh come on, Rika. It's not that bad. It's funny when you think about it, who'd pay _that_ much for a picture frame?" Henry said, smiling, trying to cheer the situation up a little.

"Yeah, well shut up." Rika said.

"Sorry." Henry said meekly.

Henry sighed. He felt extremely sorry for Rika, she was obviously sad, she just didn't want to show it.

"But why?" He thought. "I thought she'd opened up... Why is she going back into her shell?" After a few minutes of thought, realisation hit him.

"I get it... She's afraid of expressing her feelings, because after doing so with Takato, he rejected her, and obviously that's not a good experience... So effectively, she's traumatised, too much to express her sadness. And of course, sadness is much worse when it's kept inside."

He thought again. Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions... There wasn't really any evidence to show that that was what happened. But, there wasn't any against it. He figured he might as well just ask her about it, hopefully it wouldn't end too badly...

"Rika?"

"What?!" She snapped.

"Just... If you're sad, feel free to talk about it, to anyone. You don't need to keep it inside."

"What makes you think I _want_ to talk about it?"

"Well, I had a theory-"

"I don't need to hear it! I don't care! I don't! Just shut up and leave me alone!" She stood up and punched him in the face.

She then ran to the door, and was about to leave, but Takato stood up and went after her.

"Rika, don't! I promise, everyone will leave you alone! But don't leave, please don't!"

"Why not?!" She asked, hotly.

"Just- Just... You know the way Kenta got killed and all?" He began, his voice cracking a little. "Well, we know that there's got to be some serial killer loose out there, and I don't want you to get hurt! Please don't go, you might get killed..." He pleaded, his voice getting quieter towards the end.

Rika's expression softened, but only slightly. "Look, who _cares_ if I get hurt? Besides, I could take a serial killer. They're not that tough." She folded her arms.

"But- But Rika..." Takato felt like he was about to cry, he didn't want anyone else dying. But, he fought it, and continued. "Just... Nobody wants _anyone_ to get hurt. And, sorry, but you _can't_ fight a serial killer. Even if you had Renamon with you, you _would_ be a lot safer, but you still might get killed. Don't even do it for me, or anyone else, but just think of_ Jeri_. Does she_ really_ need to lose _another _person in her life? Please, just don't leave."

Rika sighed. "You all survived before you met me, didn't you?" She said, as she started to go out the door.

Takato grabbed her wrist at the last second. "Please Rika, come on, I'm begging you!"

"Let go! Leave me _alone_!" Rika yelled, as she tore her wrist out of Takato's grasp, and ran away.

Takato felt tears welling up, for what could well have been the millionth time this day, or so it seemed, and this time, he didn't bother to fight them. He was sure that Rika was going to die, there was serial killer loose, how could she _not_ die? And it was obviously some sort of miracle that none of them died earlier, when they were in the park. He sank to the ground. It was hopeless. They were all going to die, and there was _nothing_ that _anyone_ could do to prevent it.

* * *

Henry watched the argument between Takato and Rika as he felt where Rika had puched him. Well, it wasn't so much an argument, as Takato begging Rika not to leave, and her leaving anyway. He saw Takato starting to cry, sinking to the ground, and then starting to cry hysterically.

Henry went over, and tried to comfort him. He figured it would be no use, but decided to try anyway.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll be okay."

"No it won't! There's a serial killer, and we're all going to die!!" He broke down into tears again, and Henry decided it would probably be best to just let Takato cry until he regained some sense.

Henry went back to everyone else, who were all looking depressed again. He couldn't blame them though, he was depressed too.

* * *

Rika walked quickly down the street, slowly regaining some sense.

"I shouldn't have left like that." She thought. "Gogglehead was actually really afraid that I'd be killed... I hope he's okay, he's probably convinced that I'm dead by now... But, he's _never_ been the kind to give up or lose hope like that... I guess... Kenta's death was a really big shock... He was one of those people who- Well, didn't really _do _much. He was never really a part of the action until the D-Reaper... You wouln't think, that someone who was seemingly never in danger, or part of a fight or anything, could _die_, be _killed_, like that. Wow, I... I really miss him..." She thought, as she felt herself starting to cry. She didn't resist the tears, as there was nobody where she was. She had subconsciously wandered into an alleyway.

She slumped against a nearby wall, hugged her knees into her, and cried.

* * *

Back at Henry's house the adults were talking, and filling Ryo and his father, who had arrived a while ago, in on what had happened.

"Alright Ryo," His father said, "Go into where the other kids are, okay?"

"'Kay."

Ryo went into the other room, and quickly realised that the door and walls must have been soundproof, judging by how he hadn't heard the situation in this room decsending into chaos. Takato was on the floor, crying. A girl he didn't know, but looked like she was probably Jeri's friend, was screaming and crying, another girl was trying to comfort her, and Jeri was staring at Takato, also crying, but silently. Kazu had his head buried in the sofa, and, just to complete the scene, Henry was sitting there watching TV as if nothing was happening, and everything was normal.

Ryo was completely bewildered and overwhelmed by this scene of devastation, but, he realised, something was wrong. Apart from all the crying people, and everything. Something was definitely wrong...

And that was when he realised it, Rika was missing! He tried not to get too panicked too quickly. She was probably just in the bathroom or something. He sat down next to Henry, who didn't respond.

"Um, Henry?"

"Huh? Ryo? Where'd you come from?"

Ryo smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." He said. "Hey, do you know where Rika is?"

"Oh yeah, she left. That's why Takato's crying, he's convinced she's gonna get murdered, like Kenta." Henry replied, calmly.

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Ryo asked, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"None of it matters really." Henry said, still being scary calm.

"Right..." Ryo edged away slowly, and hoped that _someone_ would go back to normal soon.

* * *

Rika had stopped crying, after doing so for a good few minutes, and took a shaky breath. She stood up. She should probably be heading back now, she'd been gone at least 10 minutes.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. It was a kind of shuffling, combined with brushing against metal. She looked nervoulsy over to the dumpster behind her, and saw nobody, she figured it was probably just her imagina-

She heard it again. Louder this time, closer.

Then, it spoke. "Come here little girl, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Her heart started beating at what seemed like a thousand miles an hour, and her breathing became too fast for her to bear. And, worst of all, she was frozen in that spot. She couldn't move. She couldn't escape.

"I _said_, come _here_." The voice said, threateningly. She heard the horrifiying sound of metal scraping agaisnt metal, and wondered in the back of her mind what the person had. A knife? That seemed likely.

She was still frozen. Was it really going to end like this?

Renamon appeared silently in front of her. "Come on, let's get out of here." Renamon said, telepathically. She picked up Rika, and teleported away.

* * *

They landed in front of Henry's apartment building.

"Are you alright, Rika?"

"Y-Yeah... Thanks. I'd..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, about what might have happened to her had Renamon not saved her.

"You're welcome." Renamon said, bowing.

Rika smiled as Renamon disappeared. She went inside and took the lift to the correct floor.

* * *

When she got in, it was a scene of chaos, sadness, and devastation. A scene that she didn't get to see for very long, however, as her mother ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Rika! Where'd you go?! Don't scare us like that again, you could have been killed!"

"I will be if you hug me any tighter."

Rumiko let go of her daughter. "Sorry. I was just so worried! We all were! Don't do that again!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

She walked over to Takato who was on the floor, crying.

"Hey. Gogglehead, you alright?" She asked gently, feeling guilty for seemingly having caused all this.

Takato looked up at her. "R-Rika?"

She nodded. "You bet."

He stood up, and so did Rika. "You didn't get killed." He said.

"Course not. Don't worry, I won't do that again. I'm sorry for upsetting you that much. I didn't think you'd have an emotional breakdown over it."

"It's okay. Sorry for freaking out so much, I was just really worried. I kinda thought that if anyone went outside, they'd be killed."

"That's alright. And relax, no-one's gonna get killed." She forced a smile. In truth, she was terrified about what had happened a few minutes ago. Of course, she wasn't going to upset everyone else even more, by telling them that.

* * *

Alright, chapter over! I think things were a little... Well, chaotic, in that chapter.

Terriermon: Was it meant to be?

Me: I don't know...

Lopmon: Chaotic is in the title of the story, so it's fine if things are a bit chaotic. It's kinda like in your last story, confusing was in the title, and everyone got confused!

Me: Ha ha, yeah. Anyway, don't forget to review everyone, and the next chapter should be up soon! xD


	3. Another murder, maybe?

Hi everybody! Welcome to chapter 3!

Lopmon: Um... I thought you had no internet access...

Me: So did I. So this chapter might be very, very, short. But it might not be. I had meant to get this up about 12 days ago, but I had to babysit my cousins, and I had this done the day before I left, but the site wouldn't let me log in. Anyway, here it is!

Terriermon: So when will the next chapter be up?

Me: Either tomorrow or in about a week. Anyway, thanks lots to those that reviewed the last chapter, duckie lover 151, Raakshii, and Beowulf1111! Yay! By the way people, you know the way that everyone always says at the start of stories and chapters that they don't own digimon? Yeah, well Toei animation does, and I've been trying to contact them. I asked them if they could make another series of digimon tamers. Unfortunately, they haven't replied. So, I want to try.

Terriermon and Lopmon: (starts laughing hysterically)

Me: What's so funny about that? Anyway, I'm not jumping straight into it, I'm making lyrics videos first. If anyone wants to see them, I'm attempting to try and upload them to Youtube, and my Youtube name is Rainbow35a.

Terriermon: Figures.

Me: Anyway, chapter starting now!

PS: It would be great if any of the people reading this could help me by asking Toei animation to make another series of digimon tamers.

* * *

It was Sunday morning, the Tamers had spent the night in Henry's house. None of them cared that they all had to sleep on the floor, or wondered why they ended up staying there anyway.

Kazu was the first to wake up.

"How'd I get here?" He thought. "And how come everyone's here except Kenta..."

Suddenly, he remembered. Kenta was dead. Not the best thing to remember when you wake up in the morning.

He stood up, and wondered when anyone else would wake up, or if he should wake them up. He decided to wake someone up. He went over to Ayaka, and kicked her in the side without saying anything.

She woke up. "Ow..." She stood up, and then remembered everything that had happened yesterday. So instead of asking why he kicked her, she asked him if he was okay.

"No." He replied. "The first thing I realised when I woke up, was that my best friend was murdered a couple of days ago. Why would I be okay?"

"Sorry. I didn't know what else to say."

"Then why'd you say anything?" Kazu asked irritably, looking away.

"Sorry..." Ayaka said quietly, looking down. "I'm upset too, you know. I know it must be worse for you, but at least you don't have to try and comfort Miki." She said, trying to add some humor to the situation. She failed.

"So? Who cares about you, or Miki? You guys don't matter. I don't know what does, but it isn't either of you."

Ayaka looked up, hurt by that comment. "Well that's mean."

Kazu looked at her. "So? What are you gonna do about it?"

She looked down again. "Nothing. What _can_ I do? Nothing. It doesn't matter really, I'm sure you don't mean it that much. Oh never mind, you're not listening."

Kazu had walked away, and was trying to wake Ryo up.

Ayaka sighed. She hoped that everyone else wasn't going to become like that.

* * *

A while later, everyone was awake. Henry's mother walked into the room.

"Oh good, everyone's awake. Now, will you all come with me?"

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

"To a hotel, it's safer there. Your parents are there already." She said, mostly addressing the other kids.

It didn't take very long for them to go out the door, and soon they were walking down the street, on the way to the gave a mental sigh of relief. She was worried that they might ask why, or what was happening, or worse, just refuse to go. But, everyone was co-operating, and being quiet. They were probably quite depressed, but at least they were easy to deal with.

* * *

(Switch POV)

Rika was scared. It was quite unlike her, but after what had happened last night...

She tried to reassure herself. "Nothing's gonna happen, there'd be too many witnesses. Besides, it's like, 10 in the morning. And it was probably just a once off. It's not like that guy is like, stalking me, waiting for a moment to..." She couldn't continue, she was too scared.

She had gone to the back of the group, so nobody could see her shaking. She was maybe 2 feet behind them, not a lot. But, it was enough. She heard footsteps, but didn't see anyone when she looked behind her. Then, when they were going by a side road, she heard a voice.

"There you are. I knew you couldn't go too far. I've found you now."

She froze. That was the person from last night, there was no mistaking it. She tried to make herself start walking again, but she just couldn't.

"Wh-what do you want?" Rika asked, trying not to sound afraid.

She felt someone grab her, she screamed, and the last thing she heard was Takato screaming her name.

* * *

Takato was walking down the road, like everyone else, and wondering why they were going to a hotel, and how it could possibly be safer. But he wasn't going to say anything, he didn't want to cause any trouble or anything. Maybe he'd ask after they got there...

Suddenly, he heard a scream. It was Rika! He turned around and saw Rika being pulled into some sort of side road by a person with a black mask and suit on. He yelled as loud as he could, as if it would make a difference.

"_RIKA!!!"_

That got the others' attention fast. They all turned around instantly.

"No... Not Rika..." Jeri said.

"Rika! Someone needs to save her!" Ryo yelled. And before he had even finished saying it, Takato was running towards Rika as fast as he could.

"Takato!" Henry yelled. "Don't! You'll- Never mind..." He realised Takato wasn't going to even hear him, never mind listen.

Takato ran towards where Rika was, but when he looked down the road she had disappeared down, she was gone. And so was the person who had taken her.

Takato stared in disbelief. Where had they gone? What had happened? And, most importantly, would Rika be okay?

Everyone else quickly joined him.

"Where'd she go?" Ryo asked.

"I- I don't know..." Takato said. "They definitely went this way... I hope she's okay..."

Everyone else was silent. Would Rika be killed too? One death was more than enough.

Mayumi went over to them. "Come on kids, let's go. We can try to save her later, but for the moment, let's just try to get to the hotel safely."

They all reluctantly walked on.

* * *

At the hotel, Rika's mother was freaking out.

"I can't believe it! My daughter! _My_ daughter!! (sob) Why?"

Henry's mother tried to calm her down. "Please don't cry, it'll be alright. I'm sure if he was going to murder her, he'd have done it there. I'm sure she'll be okay. Someone can go save her."

"If he's not going to kill her, then what will he do instead? I don't even want to think about it..."

* * *

Okay, chapter over! I know it was short, but this is all I can get up for a while. Anyway, please review, and next chapter should be up sometime soon-ish!


	4. The torture begins

Hi people! Welcome to chapter 4! Yay!

Terriermon: You thought you'd get this up either a few days ago or next week, why today?

Me: I don't know...I kinda meant to do it a few days ago, but I had other stuff I was trying to do.

Lopmon: Like?

Me: Stuff! Well, I'm trying to learn Japanese, I was gathering stuff to make AMVs with, and I think the computer kept freezing.

Terriermon: You think? You'd know if it froze or not, wouldn't you?

Me: I don't know! I don't remember! Leave me alone!

Terriermon: Wait, hang on a second, you're making AMVs now?

Lopmon: I'd be more concerned about the learning Japanese bit...

Me: Yeah. Well, I haven't actually done anything yet, but I've got 2 ideas, and one of them is a really good one. The other one just seems do-able.

Lopmon: You never answered me!

Me: Okay, okay. Yes, I'm trying to learn Japanese. Partially because it's fun, and partially because I'm going to Japan for Easter.

Terriermon: Easter?! And you're preparing now?!

Me: Well, it was going to be October, then it was December, now it's Easter. It could well end up being shifted to around this time next year.

Terriermon: That's ridiculous!

Me: Well by then I should be good! Anyway, no need to talk about those things. Thanks everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Raakshii, duckie lover 151, and Beowulf1111! Also, I think I didn't reply to a couple of the reviews, (I usually do) so sorry about that.

Lopmon: Chapter gonna start?

Me: ...Only if I can figure out where I left off. Bear in mind that I wrote the last chapter about two weeks ago, and I forget things easily. Anyway, chapter starting! Yay!

* * *

Rika woke up in a strange room, that looked like it was made entirely of concrete. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She wasn't tied down or anything, she just felt too weak.

"Renamon?" She called out. No reply. She tried again.

"Renamon? Anyone? Where am I?"

She tried to remember what had happened, all she remembered was being grabbed, Takato yelling her name, and then nothing. She felt a bit of her strength come back, and she sat up and looked around. The room was made entirely of concrete. There were no windows, and, so it seemed, no door. She forced herself to stand up, and looked around even more. Every part of the room looked exactly the same, and it made her dizzy looking too much at it.

"If there's no door, how did I end up in here? Obviously that creepy kidnapper put me in here, but how?" She thought for a while.

"Either there is a door, and it's very well disguised, or there was a door, and it was removed and replaced with concrete after he put me in here-" She felt quite claustrophobic at that thought, what if she never got out?

She continued to herself though. "Or, it's all a dream. I really hope it is..."

Rika sat down against a wall, and closed her eyes. She wished that at the very least, someone could be there with her. Solitude is okay, but being trapped in a concrete room by yourself? That would drive anyone insane.

She willed herself to go to sleep, and after a while, it worked.

* * *

At the hotel, all the children were told to stay in the room that had been allocated to all of them. None of them cared about the fact that this meant for the next week or two, they would all have to live in this room, and never be alone. They were all too preoccupied with what had just happened, Rika being taken.

"I wish I could have saved her." Takato thought, "I could have. But what did I do? All I did was yell her name, and try to save her when it was too late. What's he going to do her? What is he doing to her? I wish it could have been someone else... Anyone else... Okay, not Jeri. She's been through enough. But me, why couldn't he have taken me? I don't care if I get killed! As long as everyone else was safe, it wouldn't matter."

At that point, he knew what he was going to do. He was going to go save her. He interrupted everyone else's thoughts by speaking out.

"Everybody,"

Everyone looked at him.

"I've decided, I'm gonna save Rika. I just kinda wanted to let you guys know, okay?"

That evoked an immediate reaction.

"What?!"

"You can't do that!"

"It's way too dangerous!"

"We've already lost two people, what are you thinking?"

And Jeri began to cry, which pretty much summarized everything the others had said.

"Sorry guys... But I need to save her."

"Look," Kazu said, "She's probably already dead, by trying to save her, you'd practically be offering yourself as a sacrifice. Don't do it, like Ayaka said, we've already lost two people, we don't need to lose you too."

Takato looked away uncomfortably. "You can't stop me." He said quietly. "You can't. Besides, what if she isn't dead? What if that guy is raping her, or torturing her or something? What if he's never gonna kill her, just torture her until he gets tired of it, and then kill her? I have to at least find out what's going on."

"Okay," Henry said, "I can understand that. But why just you? We're not allowed go out by ourselves anymore, anyway. I'm willing to help, even though it's probably one the most stupid and dangerous things we've ever done."

Takato smiled slightly. "Okay, sounds good to me."

* * *

After a while, everyone else decided that they wanted to help too.

"Okay, but Jeri, I don't want you to help." Takato said.

"Why not?" Jeri asked, slightly disappointed.

"Just... I don't want you getting hurt. You've been hurt enough already. Sorry. Besides, if we all get killed, someone else needs to be alive."

"For what?"

"Maybe to save us before we get killed, or to call the police, or something. Also, it would be kinda depressing if we all died."

"Okay, but someone else has to stay with me. You can choose, since you're the organizer of this whole thing."

"Alright. Ryo, you're staying with Jeri, unless you don't want to that is..."

"Nah, it's fine. Rika probably wouldn't let herself be saved if I was there, anyway." Ryo said, laughing.

Everyone smiled at that, knowing that it wasn't beyond the bounds of possiblity for Rika to actually do something like that.

* * *

Rika woke up when she heard footsteps. A door that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere opened, and a man stepped into the room. She knew instantly that this was the one who had kidnapped her, and killed Kenta. It was strange, because he didn't look like the serial killer type. He actually looked like the kind of person you could trust, someone who was nice.

Rika stood up. "What is it?" She asked. "Also, where am I, and how did I get here?"

The man walked towards her and chuckled evilly.

Rika took a deep breath, and tried not to appear scared.

"Don't worry, you'll find out. Eventually. Would you like to play a game?"

The door closed, and once again the room appeared to be enitrely concrete.

He continued. "It'll make our time in here go by much quicker."

"What kind of game?" Rika asked nervously.

"You'll see." The man grinned menacingly, and walked towards her.

She backed away until she was against the wall, and he kept walking, until they were so close that her face was almost pressed against his chest.

He moved back a little, and kneeled down so he was closer to Rika's level.

"W-What kind of game is this?" She asked, starting to panic, and hoping that it wasn't what she thought it would be.

The man said nothing, but responded by putting his hands on her chest, and beginning to rub her.

She started shaking. "Oh-no, please no." She thought. "I'm too young for this! Please say he doesn't go further!" She pleaded to herself, panickedly. But it was no use. He put one hand up her top, and started moving the other down lower.

Rika was terrified. She felt herself growing cold with fear, and her heart was beating way too fast. "Stop it." She said.

"I don't think so. I think you'll co-operate with me, if you want to live, that is."

Rika stared, wide-eyed. That was it? Go along with this guy's sexual acts, or die? She groaned as she realised just how hopeless her situation really was.

"Right." She thought. "My only hope now, is that this guy won't go further than touching, or maybe, just maybe, someone will save me before..." She trailed off. She didn't want to think about the things that might happen to her. She closed her eyes, and wished it would stop.

* * *

Chapter over! Now _that's_ a cliff-hanger, isn't it?

Terriermon and Lopmon: (stunned silence)

Me: Yay! I freaked them out! Sorry readers, if I freaked any of you out too.

Terriermon: Why on earth did you write that?!

Me: I don't know. Next chapter should hopefully be a bit more positive.

Lopmon: I knew it! I predicted this! Chapter 5 of the last story, the author note after the chapter!

Me: What?! Loppy, do you honestly think I'm gonna up the rating to M because of one scene? That wasn't even that bad?

Lopmon: It's really bad compared to the way you wrote before you started this little series!

Me: And notice that I wrote _badly_ before I started this series! Anyway, enough about the little sex scene, don't forget to review people, and maybe you can tell me if you think Lopmon is overreacting. Next chapter should be up next week, maybe earlier, probably later!


	5. Free at last!

Hi people! Welcome to chapter 5!

Terriermon: Haven't you got something to say?

Me: (nervous laugh) Uh, yeah... Sorry about the last part of the last chapter, people. I didn't think it was that bad, shows what I know! Anyway, please, don't anyone abandon my story! Please!

Terriermon: Ha ha, you're begging them!

Me: (blushes) Yeah well...

Lopmon: Hopefully you didn't scare too many people. I think you might be overdoing it a bit by begging like that.

Me: I have a tendency to overdo things! I can't help it! Well, I probably could... But anyway. Now... What to do in this chapter.... What should happen?

Lopmon: Something good, nothing too scary.

Me: 'Kay.

Terriermon: Maybe do some kind of not scary, not sad, not bad, intermission kind of chapter or something. Put in an ad break.

Me: I'm not putting in an adbreak.

Terriermon: Aww... But it would be so cool! All the other people do it!

Me: What?! No they don't!

Terriermon: Do too!

Lopmon: Stop fighting, both of you!

Me: Okay... But he started it!

Terriermon: Did not!

Me: Did too!

Terriermon: Did not!

Me: Did-

Lopmon: Stop it! Did you not hear me? STOP IT!!

Me: (sigh) Okay... Fine. Chapter starting now! xD

* * *

Rika was left alone in the room, after the man left, apparently to 'get more victims', or something like that. She was relieved that he hadn't gone any further than he had, and it had only continued for about five minutes before his watch started beeping to remind him to leave.

Rika leaned against the wall, and tried to calm down and relax while she could, but she just couldn't let her guard down, she was terrified that he might come back any second, and do who knows what. She wished with all her heart that the others would save her, or the police would come, or anything that would save her.

* * *

Takato, Henry, Kazu, Miki and Ayaka were trying to sneak past their parents, leaving Ryo and Jeri to stay behind. Their parents were all talking, so hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to sneak past. They managed to get to the door, but as soon as they almost had it open-

"And _where_ are you all going?" Henry's mother asked suspiciously.

"Uh... Uh... Nowhere..." Takato said, not very convincingly.

"Right... Well I can't let you go, you might get kidnapped, or possibly worse."

"Aw, come on!" Henry said. "_Please_ let us go? Please? Come on, me Takato and Kazu all fought the D-Reaper, and saved the world. Surely we can protect ourselves and two girls?"

Henry's mother sighed. "I hate it when you hold the whole 'saving the world' thing over me, you know. But fine, you can go. Just don't get killed!"

The children left, and as soon as they were outside, Ayaka said, "I resent the you referred to me and Miki as 'two girls'. It's very derogatory, you know."

Henry blushed slightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant- Oh, I don't know what I meant. But it worked, didn't it?"

"I guess so."

Kazu and Takato were staring blankly. "What's 'derogatory' mean?" Kazu asked. "Yeah," Takato added, "And why all the big confusing words?"

Henry and Ayaka laughed. "It was to get my point across, and derogatory means... Kind of... Making you seem unimportant." Ayaka said.

"Right. Still, you could have said it... Um... What's the word? Oh yeah. Better." Kazu said.

Ayaka laughed. "But I wasn't even talking to you! Why do you need to know what everything I say means?"

"What, are you trying to hide things from me?"

"How much, exactly, do you actually need to know?"

Henry whispered to Takato. "I sense a fight coming on..."

"An entertaining one, too." Takato replied.

Miki was watching intently as the argument unfolded.

"You don't need to know anything about me, I'm not your girlfriend!" Ayaka yelled.

"Well you sure seemed to think you were!"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"What?! How can it mean nothing?!"

"It means nothing!"

"Tell me what you meant!"

"I meant that you're a- a- Oh, I can't say it. But one starts with B, and the other with W."

Ayaka was confused for a minute, as were the other three who were watching the whole thing. But then she realised that the words were insults, and she knew which ones.

"What? You're afraid to just come out and tell me you think I'm a bitch and a whore?"

"How did you know? And I'm not _afraid_, I just actually have some _control_ over what kind of words I use."

"This coming from the person who didn't know what 'derogatory' meant!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Wow, what an original comeback!"

"Wow, _amazing_ sarcasm!"

After watching two of them fight for what had to be at least 5 minutes, Henry decided to step in, so he stepped between them. "That's it, stop fighting! We're here to save Rika, not watch you two fight, no matter how entertaining it may be.

Ayaka sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's go get this over with."

"Wow, that's got to be the most unenthusiastic reaction to saving someone's life, I've ever seen." Takato said.

"Shut up." Was Ayaka's reply.

So, they all kept walking. Eventually, they got to the place where Rika was kidnapped.

"Hey look, it's the side alley that Rika was taken down." Takato said. "Let's go down there!"

"What?! Go down an unsafe alleyway?" Miki asked nervously. "That's it, I'm backing out!"

"Well... Okay, but you can't go back by yourself..." Takto said.

"I'll go with ya!" Ayaka said. "And we can both stay back with Ryo and Jeri."

"Okay!" Miki said. "Sounds good to me!"

And so, the two girls went back to the hotel, leaving only Takato, Henry, and Kazu.

"So... Just us." Kazu said.

"And also, none of us can go back unless we all do. Because we aren't allowed to leave any one person by themselves. Not to mention that it would be extremely unsafe." Henry said.

"Well, I'm up for this! And I know Takato is, so are you?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah."

"So let's go then!" Takato yelled, seeming way too hyper for someone who was about to put his life in danger.

So, they went down the alley way, wondering what would lay in store for them, and hoping they would make out alive, and so would Rika.

* * *

Rika was getting extremely scared, so much that she was near having a panic attack.

"How am I so scared of being in this room by myself?" She asked out loud.

Then, she got an idea. The man had been in and out a couple of times. She knew where on the wall the door was meant to be. Maybe, just maybe, if she pressed it or something, it would open.

She walked over to the door space, and pressed her hands against it. To her immense surprise and happiness, it opened! She was free! Well, from that room anyway.

She walked out, and ended up in a room that had absolutely nothing in it, but a chair and a door on the other side. Rika went over to the other side and tried the door. An alarm started screaming, and she heard some bangs, thumps, and clicks. She wondered what was going on. The noises were coming from above, so she looked up, and saw a sort of trap mechanism. Opening the door had obviously, apart from setting off the alarm, set off some kind of spring or something. Either way, it looked like the celing was going to open up, or possibly fall on her. Either way, she had to get out of there as soon as possible.

She walked out that door, and into another room. This continued for a bout 10 rooms, but then, she saw a door that was bigger than the rest, and had a window in it. She knew that this was the last door, and she'd be free at last. There were about 12 locks on the door, but she managed to undo all of them, except 2. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make the other two locks move.

Her hopes were shattered, and she was so upset, she came close to crying. She took a deep breath.

"Right. Don't cry. I can fix this somehow. Maybe... (sob)" She gave up, and let herself cry.

When she was done crying, she gave the stuck locks another try. They didn't need a key or anything, they just needed to be turned. Obviously by someone with a good bit of strength.

She concentrated all her willpower on trying to get one of the locks to move. Finally, it moved slightly. It wouldn't be enough to get the door open, but Rika had an idea. She took out a few of the many digimon cards she had with her, and shoved one of them into the tiny gap. She then tried to push the lock in further with the card. To her surpise, it actually worked.

Now there was only one lock left to worry about. She tried with all her strength to move it, but to no avail. Then, she had another idea. She put her cards back, and got out her digivice, and used it to try and force the lock to open. She repeatedly hit the digivice against the lock, and finally, it worked! She was _finally_ free! She opened the door, and she was outside!

* * *

The boys had been walking down the road for quite a whie now, and the more they walked, the more it looked like some kind of forest.

"You know what this place is like?" Takato asked. This was met with silence, so he continued. "I think it looks kind of like a cross between a road, a housing estate with no houses, and a forest."

"That _is_ kinda what it looks like." Henry said.

"And I don't _care_ what it looks like, I just wanna get this over with already!" Kazu said, frustratedly.

"Okay, okay!" Takato said, as they continued on.

After not too long, they came to a house. They saw the door opening, and they were terrified. What if it was the killer? But then, it was Rika!

Takato ran up to her and hugged her. "Rika! You're alright!"

Rika blushed. "Yeah, I am, now let go of me."

It was Takato's turn to blush now. "Sorry... I'm just really happy. I thought you might be dead or something."

"That's okay, I understand. You don't even want to know what that guy did to me!"

At that, the three boys looke extremely alarmed.

"Um... You mean, did he...?" Takato said. It wasn't very clear, but Rika got what he was trying to say.

"No! It wasn't _that_ bad, just... Well, let's just say I'm still a virgin. A bit traumatised, but apart from that, I'm fine."

Takato and Henry audibly sighed in relief, and Kazu just stopped looking alarmed, and started looking like he didn't care.

"So," Henry said, "What _did_ happen? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but..."

"Well... Some of it, most of it actually, I don't really want to talk about. But he locked me in this weird room made entirely of concrete, and he could get in and out through a door that was extremely hard to see. That's how I escaped, I figured out where to press to open the door. Then I had to go through loads of rooms, and most of them were completely empty, except for a chair, or some other random piece of furniture, and a door. And then the last door had like, 12 locks. And they were all so hard to open. But I'm fine now."

Takato actually looked like he was about to cry. "I know you're mostly okay now, but... I wish I could have done something when you got kidnapped. I'm upset now, even though I've got no reason to be. Anyway, do you wanna go back to the hotel? Jeri, Ryo, Miki, and Ayaka are there. And of course our parents are."

"Yeah, sure. What else would I say? 'No, I wanna go back and be sexually abused'?"

Takato began to cry.

"Rika... Don't say things like that." Henry said. "Um... _W__ere _you sexualy abused there?"

Rika went slightly pale and looked upset. "Don't wanna talk about it. Let's just go to the hotel, okay?"

"Alright."

And so, they went back to the hotel.

* * *

So, that's the end of the chapter! Yay! That wasn't too bad, was it?

Lopmon: Well... 2 swear words, and you meantioned sexual abuse...

Me: Mentioned! I didn't show it, I only _mentioned_ it! By the way, thanks lots to those that reivewed! And that would be, well, only Raakshii. Thanks lots for reviewing, but where'd everyone else go?!

Lopmon: You must have scared them away.

Me: Aww. : (

Terriermon: Ha ha, nobody loves you now!

Me: DX

Lopmon: Anyway, that's the end of this chapter, and the next one should appear tomorrow or Sunday.

Me: Hey! That's my line!

Lopmon: Sorry, I thought you were too busy being sad.

Me: I can multi-task! Anyway, don't forget to reivew people, and like Lopmon said, next chapter should be up tomorrow or Sunday. (Tomorrow's Saturday, right?)


	6. Strange behavior

Hi everybody! Welcome to chapter 6!

Terriermon: Why did you start writing another story? Are you cheating on this one?

Me: What? Cheating on this one? Um... You can't exactly 'cheat on' stories, but if you mean writing both at the same time, then yes, I am.

Terriermon: Ooh, you're unfaithful!

Me: I don't need to be 'faithful'! They're just stories!

Terriermon: How can you say that?! I bet you hurt their feelings!

Me: (backs away) Right... Of course... Have you had any sugar today?

Lopmon: Don't worry, I'll protect you.

Terriermon: But-

Lopmon: Ssh.

Terriermon: But-

Lopmon: I said ssh!

Terriermon: Okay, okay, shutting up now.

Me: Great! Anyway, thanks lots to those that reviewed the last chapter, Raakshii, and duckie lover 151.

Terriermon: Ah, so they didn't desert you.

Me: No, I just overeacted _way_ too fast. Anyway, chapter starting!

* * *

Ayaka and Miki were walking back to the hotel.

"Umm... Are you sure it's safe for just the two of us to be by ourselves? What if..." Miki trailed off.

"Relax, we'll be fine. The secret, I read somewhere, is to look totally confident, and act like you know exactly what you're doing and where you're going, and that you're kinda late."

"Oh. Okay!"

The rest of their journey to the hotel was uneventful, but that was fine by them.

When they walked in, Jeri and Ryo were there, and Jeri started freaking out. "Are you guys okay? Where are the others?! Are they okay?"

"Ssh, calm down." Ayaka said. "They're off saving Rika, hopefully they'll be fine. We were too scared, so we backed out."

"Okay. I sure hope the rest are alright."

"And I hope nothing bad happened to Rika." Ryo said, concerned.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Ayaka said, as reassuringly as she could.

Ryo forced a smile. "Yeah, you're right."

All they had to do now, was wait for the others, and try not to panic, be it neccesary or not.

* * *

Henry, Takato, Kazu and Rika had begun their walk back to the hotel. Rika seemed quite scared, and a bit shaky.

She was shivering constantly, and looking around panickedly.

"Rika, are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Y-yeah I'm... Fine. Why?"

"You don't look very okay." He said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. He could feel her tensing up and shaking at his touch.

"L-look, whether I'm okay or not, let's just keep going, 'cause the sooner we get back, the better. I'll admit, I'm a little scared. But just because we're in the middle of the street, and if the killer was here, it would be easy for him to take me again if he wanted to. So can we just keep moving?"

Henry obliged, and they kept moving, but a bit faster.

Rika seemed to be getting more scared the more they walked. But of course, if anyone asked her about it, she'd say she was fine. They pretended to believe her, and didn't say anything about it, until, when they were almost the hotel, she screamed and latched on to the nearest person, who happened to be Takato.

"Umm..." Takato wasn't going to say much else, as he now knew that when Rika said she was a 'bit' traumatised, it was a massive understatement.

"Help me." She whispered, terrified.

Takato put his arms around her. "Don't worry, we're almost there. When we get there it'll be safe, okay?"

Rika pushed Takato away, and folded her arms. "I'm fine. Don't treat me like I'm helpless and vunerable."

Takato sighed. How long was she going to be like this? And why couldn't she just pick a state of mind already?

* * *

Soon, they were at the hotel. The second they walked through the door, Rika burst into tears.

All the parents turned around, and Rika's mother ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Rika! You're back! I was so worried about you! Are you okay? What happened?"

Rika forced herself to stop crying. "Yeah, I'm fine. The guy took me and locked me in a room, and the next day I escaped. I'm fine, it was nothing."

Takato, Henry and Kazu looked at each other, knowing that that was nowhere near true.

"But if it was nothing, why did you cry?" Rika's mother asked.

"I don't know. Leave me alone." And with that, Rika went into the other room, where Jeri, Ryo, Ayaka and Miki were.

"Rika! Are you-"

"Shut up." Rika cut Jeri off. She didn't want to have to keep lying and saying she was fine, but if she said she wasn't, people would just feel sorry for her all the time.

Jeri looked hurt. "So... You are okay then?"

"Yes! Now shut up and leave me alone! I wish I had never ecsaped, because even if I got raped or killed, _you'd _all be _leaving me alone_!!!" She felt guilty after saying that, as Jeri looked like she was about to cry. Rika folded her arms, and went into the bathroom and locked herself in.

"I don't think she's okay." Ryo said.

"Me neither." Jeri said. "I wish she'd just admit that. I hope she doesn't _really_ want to be back with the kidnapper, though. That would be kind of disturbing if she did."

* * *

In the other room, Rika's mother was interrogating Takato, Henry, and Kazu.

"Why won't you tell me anything?!"

"Sorry," Takato said, "I don't think she wants you to know. If she did, she'd have told you."

"You can't say things like that!" Kazu said. "Now I'd feel guilty if I told her anything!"

"Yeah, me too." Henry said. "But, Takato's got a point. Rika clearly doesn't want her mother to know anything, and I'm sure if she could have helped it, she wouldn't have told us anything either."

"But she's my daughter!" Rika's mother interrupted. "I need to know _something_!"

"Well..." Takato considered it for a second. "Okay, I'll tell you what I know about what he did to her. He locked her in a concrete room, and did something a bit traumatizing to her. I'm not sure what, 'cause she didn't say."

"Is she okay?"

"Well... No. But don't bring it up, I think she just doesn't want sympathy."

"Oh, okay." She said reluctantly.

"You know," Henry said, "She might have Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder."

"What makes you think that?" Rika's mother asked, now even more worried than before.

"I don't know, it's just a thought. She _has_ been acting kind of weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Takato said. "Um... The thingy you said... Is that fatal?"

"I don't think so. But, if she has it, she probably won't be thinking too straight, so she might do something stupid, like kill herself, or something."

At this, both Takato, and Rika's mother looked very afraid.

"Well, she probably won't, or anything. She doesn't seem that bad."

However, none of them knew what was going through Rika's mind as she was locked in that bathroom.

* * *

Yay! Chapter over! xD Sorry if that was short, I wrote it yesterday, and I was at the library, and my time was running out...

Terriermon: ... This author's note is different from your beta-read version...

Me: Yeah, I'm not even going to try to explain what happened there... I have a confusing system... I get every second chapter beta-read, so I write it once, copy it, and then... Well, I'm not actually sure what happened here... Maybe I didn't save it, or didn't... Anyway, right.

Terriermon: And you stopped halfway through and then continued a few days later.

Me: That... Was a family crisis. My Mom and Grandmother got into this big fight, and I was at my Grandparents' house at the time, so my Mom made me go home, where I have no internet access... Anyway, not important.

Lopmon: Right... I didn't take any of that information in...

Me: Me neither! Anyway, don't forget to review, peoople! Next chapter should be up... Hey, probably tomorrow! Yay!


	7. Mouthwash can be dangerous

Hi everybody! Welcome to chapter 7! Sorry it keeps taking so long to update, but guess what-

Terriermon: You've lost your mind!

Me: What? No I haven't!

Terriermon: But last night you kept saying you did!

Me: Huh? (thinks back) Oh yeah... But that was in my head! And in Russian!

Lopmon: Russian?

Me: Ya soshla s uma.

Lopmon: Right...

Terriermon: So... I heard you saying that even though it was only in your head... And I somehow understood it even though I don't speak Russian...

Me: Yes, you're crazy. Crazy I tell you. _Anyway_, as I was saying, I'm meant to be getting a laptop next week, or sometime like that. So, if that actually does happen, then I should be able to update way, way, way more often than this! Now, it could always not happen, but you'll know if it does because I'll be updating like, every day or something.

Lopmon: Cool, but... How are you able to speak Russian?

Me: I'm trying to learn it. I can say about 3 or 4 completely useless things. I'm learning it by listening to Tatu constantly.

Lopmon: I thought you were learning Japanese.

Me: I temporarily gave up on that.

Terriermon: Why learn different languages, anyway?

Me: Japanese and Russian are cool, and pretty much any other language I've tried to learn was for school. Anyway, I should thank the people who reviewed the last chapter, and they are... Raakshii! Yay for them!

Terriermon: Is this like, pre-written? You said people, and they, but there was only one reviewer.

Me: Well... I'll admit, there's usually more... And I'm gonna just try not to panic like I did last time this happened...

Lopmon: I didn't notice you panicking.

Me: You didn't notice me panicking?!

Lopmon: Um...

Me: Anyway, chapter starting now! Yay!

* * *

Rika sat on the floor of the bathroom, wishing she could erase everything from her mind. It was just too much. How did Jeri manage to act happy all the time? After everything that had happened... Rika closed her eyes. She tried to repress the things she remembered from when she was kidnapped, but the more she tried not to remember, the more she couldn't help but remember, and she hated that.

"Why are there so many horrible, sick people in the world?" She thought to herself. "I wonder... If I could leave this world, and go somewhere where there's no murderers, rapists, kidnappers, perverts, or anything like that. I wish I could. But, the only other world is the digital world, and there's bad people there, too. But... Even if there's nowhere else to go, who says I have to stay here?"

She smiled. She had a plan now. All she had to do was wait.

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on door.

"Go away!"

"Rika, are you okay?" It was Ryo.

"Well I was 'til you showed up."

She could practically hear him smiling on the other side of the door. "Well if you're able to make a comeback, you can't be that bad. So _are_ you okay?"

"Yes. Do you wanna leave me alone now?"

"No, not really. Everyone's really worried about you, you know. You've been locked in there for about an hour."

"Yeah, right. It's only been like, 5 minutes."

"It's been an hour."

"No it hasn't! Stop being so stupid!"

"Do you have a clock or watch or anything in there?"

"No."

"Well how do you know, then?"

"Because it didn't feel like an hour, it felt like a few minutes."

"Maybe you fell asleep."

"I'd know if I had fallen asleep."

"Well it's definitely-"

"Just shut up and go away!" Rika screamed.

Ryo obeyed and walked away, fighting off the urge to cry.

* * *

Ryo went into the room where everyone else was.

"I take it you didn't get much out of her." Ayaka said.

Ryo shook his head. "She said she's only been in there five minutes. I wonder if something bad happened to her, something that makes an hour seem like five minutes."

"I think... I think drugs can do that..." Jeri said. "I hope she's not on drugs."

"Well, she never mentioned anything about the guy feeding her, or anything. So... Well... I don't know, where else would she get drugs?" Takato asked.

"We're all jumping to conclusions here." Henry said. "The only thing we know for sure is, that she thinks she's been there for five minutes, and it's actually been an hour."

"And she said she didn't fall asleep." Ryo said.

"Right. She could easily have fallen asleep and woken up without noticing, it happens to people all the time." Henry said. "Not to mention, she's been through something traumatising, so there's a good chance that her sense of time could have been messed up somehow. Or she could have been deep in thought."

"Or something else." Kazu said, grinning.

"What do you mean by that?" Takato asked, confused.

Kazu just kept grinning. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I bet it's something perverted, you probably don't even _want_ to know." Ayaka said.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because y_ou _said it! And it wouldn't make any sense to be anything else."

"But how does it make sense to be perverted? What are you thinking it could be?" Kazu asked, slightly confused.

"Why? Do you not know?"

"No... I was just tryna confuse people."

"Oh."

"So what is it?"

"Nothing, you said so yourself."

"No, you know! What is it?"

"I don't know! When did I say I knew?"

"You didn't, but you sure acted like you did!"

"So? So did you!"

"Please stop fighting." Henry interrupted.

"But it was fun..." Kazu complained.

Ayaka smiled. Kazu thought fighting with her was fun! She quickly stopped smiling though, just in case anybody saw.

"So... Back to trying to figure out what's with Rika?" Ayaka asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Henry said.

They continued talking, speculating, and arguing. And then, after quite a while, they realised two things. One, their parents were gone. They had been there a while ago, but now they were gone. Two, it had been another two and a half hours, and Rika was _still_ locked in the bathroom. She had probably fallen asleep or something, but then again, any number of bad things could have happened to her.

* * *

Jeri went over to the bathroom door. Everyone agreed that she'd probably have better luck than Ryo, or anyone else, really. She put her ear to the door, and listened. She could hear soft breathing. Rika was asleep. She smiled. She didn't bother to knock on the door, as Rika sounded so peaceful, and she didn't want to wake her up. Jeri walked back to everyone else.

"I think she's asleep." She said, smiling.

"Does that mean she'll have to stay in there _all night_?" Kazu asked.

"Oh, you'll survive." Ayaka said.

Kazu looked at her for a few seconds, then looked away.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know, anyway."

"Don't start that again."

Kazu and Ayaka both looked away from each other in silence.

"Kazu's kinda got a point..." Takato said.

"Well, look. If Rika's happy in there, she can stay there. Besides, it's locked." Henry said. "And you _will_ survive."

"I just thought of something." Miki said.

"What? It's not another problem, is it?" Henry asked.

"Sorry, but yes, it is another problem. There's six of us, not counting Rika, and there's two beds. And they're double beds. What are we gonna do for the night? It _is_ getting kinda late..."

There was silence as that information sank in, and everyone tried various combinations in their heads.

Then, the door opened. Everyone jumped, as they weren't expecting that. Henry's mother walked in.

"Right. Let me tell you all what's going on. All your parents are staying in my house, and you're all staying here. Is Rika still in the bathroom?"

"Yes, and she's _asleep_!" Kazu whined.

"Right. Well, that helps the sleeping arrangement. Now, would 3 of you fit in a double bed?"

Everyone shook their heads, even though they didn't actually know.

"Hmm... I think you would. Right, so, in this room can be all the boys, and in the other one can be all the girls."

Everyone went silent.

"How come I never thought of that?" Takato asked nobody in particular. Everyone else quickly admitted that they hadn't thought of it either.

"I actually thought there was four boys and two girls." Ayaka said. "I think I might have somehow counted myself as both, or something."

Everyone barely held back laughter, except Kazu, who just looked at the floor sadly.

Ayaka noticed Kazu looking depressed, but didn't say anything, for fear of starting yet another fight.

* * *

When Rika woke up, it was dark.

"Huh, I guess I _have_ been falling asleep." She thought. "Oh well. All the better, the others should have gone to bed by now."

She held her breath and listened. Silence, except for very quiet breathing and occaisional snores. Rika smiled. Perfect. Her plan would be flawless. She was going to kill herself. Why should she go on living in a world that's full of such evil people? There was always murders, rapes, and kidnappings on the news, so obviously almost everyone in the world was like that.

"Now, how do I do this?" Rika asked herself. There were very few potential weapons in the room. Or so it seemed.

She spotted a medicine cabinet above the sink. She opened it. Inside it, there was toothpaste, mouthwash, dental floss, cotton buds, and a syringe. Rika took down the syringe and mouthwash, and filled the syringe with mouthwash. She took off her wristband and prepared to inject herself. She could hear some sort of common sense or something in her head, yelling as loud as it could, 'Don't do this!' But she could hardly hear it, and didn't want to listen.

For some reason, she decided to unlock the door before injecting herself. She unlocked the door, and then put the syringe into her wrist. She injected herself with the mouthwash. Then... Nothing happened. But, just as she was about to try and think of something else to try, she felt a shooting pain up the arm she had injected the mouthwash into. She collapsed to the floor, grabbing her wrist, and trying not to scream in pain. Everything was beginning to go dark... She must have screamed though, because just before she passed out, she heard yelling, and saw lights turning on...

* * *

Right, chapter over! I think that was a good place to end it.

Lopmon: I hope you didn't freak out all your readers, you were already on thin ice...

Me: (groans) Well... I don't know. I could give away what happens, but that would give it away, wouldn't it? Right, people, so... Anyway, please, please, please don't leave me, or my story, if you got freaked out. If you want to know what happens next, say so in a review, and I'll tell you before the next chapter goes up. However, if you ask what happens, and it's an anonomous review, I won't be able to tell you, because I don't know how to reply to those. Anyway, please review people, and next chapter should be up in a week or two. Sooner if we're lucky, later if something bad happens. See ya!


	8. A weird miracle, and huge realisation

Hi people! Welcome to chapter 8! I would go in a pattern, one chapter of this, one chapter of An Adventure in Romance, but there's been more demand for the next one of this.

Terriermon: I've read the reviews, by the way. And aren't you sad?!!

Lopmon: Um... What am I missing here?

Me: Well... A reviewer that I don't know if I should name or not so I won't, threatened to leave the story!! And one other reviewer (possibly, I don't know) did!!

Lopmon: The one who apparently 'did' might have just lost internet access. And the one who actually threatened to, well, don't you see a pattern?

Me: Uh...

Lopmon: Both instances of you unneccesarily panicking about people leaving, have been after chapters that _hurt Rika_. Maybe if you stopped doing that, people wouldn't try to leave.

Me: ... Wow I'm dumb. I can't believe I didn't think of that... Anyway, uh... I'm upset now!!!!!!!

Terriermon: Why? Because everyone in the world hates you and you can't do anything right?

Me: (Runs to corner and cries)

Lopmon: You see what you did?

Terriermon: Who? Me? I didn't do anything!

Lopmon: Yes you did, you made her cry!

Terriermon: No I didn't! Besides, it was an accident!

Lopmon: Rainbow, get back here!!

Me: (sob) But I don't want to!!!

Lopmon: (drags me back)

Me: ... Now what?

Lopmon: Apologise to the readers for wasting their time and being over dramatic.

Me: (unenthusiastically) Sorry readers, for wasting your time and being over dramatic.

Lopmon: Say it like you mean it!

Me: Okay, put these: (!!!) up there. Then it'll look like I mean it!

Lopmon: That's not good enough. Make it up to them by writing a good chapter. And cheer up!

Me: You're just like my mom!!! (Chapter starting)

* * *

Takato lay in bed, awake. Everyone else was asleep. Suddenly, he heard a noise.

"Huh, someone else must be awake." He thought.

More noise. Silence.

By now he was really beginning to wonder, what was going on?

Then, suddenly, a scream.

Then it all happened very fast. Takato jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, where he knew the scream had come from, turning on lights as he went. At the same time, everyone else was beginning to wake up. Takato helped the process along.

"WAKE UP!! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO RIKA!!!"

That made everyone wake up that bit faster.

Everyone gathered in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at Rika lying on the floor, with a syringe and some mouthwash.

"Oh my god, RIKA!!" Ryo screamed.

Nobody was making any move to do anything much esle, though, they were all too shocked.

But Takato snapped out of it. "Is nobody going to do anything?! She could be dying!! Does anyone know CPR or first aid or anything? I sure don't..."

"Um... I think if someone dies you're meant to tip them over..." Kazu said.

"Hey! I've got a great idea!" Ayaka yelled. "Call an ambulance, you idiots!!"

Henry immediately ran to the phone to call an ambulance, and Takato walked over to Rika. He picked up the syringe and the mouthwash.

"It's purple. She injected herself with purple mouthwash. Do you think she's gonna die?" Takato said, quietly, to nobody in particular.

"Was it suicide?" Jeri asked.

"I don't know..." Takato said. "It... It might have been, but- Why was the door unlocked? It was locked when we went to bed..."

"Maybe she unlocked it. Or... Maybe it was murder..."

"Who would do that? Does anyone even know we're here?"

"Maybe-Maybe it was... Was..." Jeri couldn't even finish her sentence, she was too upset.

"Maybe it was... Who?" Takato prompted Jeri.

"The- The one who killed Kenta..."

Takato went cold. That would make sense. But, he couldn't have gotten in, he couldn't have known they were here... No... It all made perfect sense... The noise was him entering, the scream was when he killed Rika, and then in all the commotion, he left. And obviously he had followed Ayaka and Miki when they were coming back earlier, and that's how he knew where they were. It was all making sense... But, at least Henry was calling an ambulance. They'd make her better.

Henry came back.

"Well?" Aksed Kazu.

"They... Didn't believe me." Henry said.

Ryo and Jeri both burst into tears at the same time. "Rika, no!!!"

Everyone else started crying too. They couldn't be losing another friend!

Takato tried to remain hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, there was something they could do. He walked over to Rika, and knelt down next to her.

"Rika? Can you hear me? This is Takato. I- I don't know what happened, but... But I think you're dying. Please, please, please don't die. I really care about you, and so does everyone else. We've already lost enough people. I... I know, that if you die, you're probably go to a better place... But-"

He couldn't continue, as he was overtaken by tears. But he forced himself to keep talking.

"I know you'll end up in heaven or something, but... We can't survive this world without you.... Rika... Please..." He broke down into tears then, wishing there was something he could do.

Suddenly, time seemed to freeze. Just like that, everything was still, and he was the only one still moving. He got up and walked around. Then he went back to Rika. He picked her up and made her stand. Then he shook her.

"Wake up, Rika, wake up!" He stopped, and she remained standing, despite being unconscious. Takato sighed. He closed his eyes, and let memories run through his head.

In the park with Henry, that seemed like forever ago, but what was it? 3 weeks? 2 weeks? Not even?

Then seeing Henry and Rika on a date, then Rika asking him out and him rejecting her, then... What happened then? Oh yeah, how could he forget? Rika and Kazu got kidnapped. Then... Then what? Then that day when he realised the true implication of Rika liking him, and realising that he didn't like Jeri, then getting kidnapped when he was going... Where was he going? To the library... Then Rika finding him, then her trying to help him with his homework, and failing.

Takato was surprised at how much he could remember.

"What else happened? Wow, so much has happened in so little time... Let's see, what else... Then... It was that day that Ms. Asagi didn't show up... And Miki confessed her love for Kenta, and Kazu kissed Ayaka and then said he didn't like her. Oh yeah, and that big fight I got into with Kazu... What was that about, anyway? Then... Then that weird dream with the numbers! Then... My mom being all weird, and freaking out about me going into the kitchen. And then Kazu discovering that all our parents were doing it, and... That weird dream... Wait! That dream, it- It predicted Kenta's death! Wow... Hang on, I get it... Time stopped, so I can remember things, and when I find the right one, time will start again!"

Takato thought some more. Surprisingly, there was still things he hadn't mentioned, and a pattern he hadn't found.

"Kazu and Ayaka had that big fight at the last day of school... And Jeri asked me out for no reason, and I said no, then... Next was... That was... That was three days ago! The day we found out that Kenta died! Then, Rika left the house, and I was really scared... And then we went here, but Rika got kidnapped. Then, we got her back, and then... She was acting all weird, and... And..."

He broke down into tears, but tried to find a pattern in his memories. Then he realised. So, so, many of them involved Rika. When he thought of that, a weird feeling ran through him.

"Does that mean I'm close? Or that I'm right? Rika... Please don't go..." He said this out loud, and then... Everything went dark. Then he realised what it was, but if he said it now would it still count? And was it even the right answer? Was it even true? Oh well, he had to say it, now or never. You never know, it just might work...

"PLEASE!! RIKA! DON'T GO, I LOVE YOU!!!!"

Too late.

* * *

Takato had passed out in the middle of the floor, but nobody was paying him any attention. They were all too busy either crying, trying to comfort the crying people, or trying to make Rika Wake up. They all payed attention though, when he screamed: "PLEASE!! RIKA! DON'T GO, I LOVE YOU!!!!"

That made everyone stop and stare, alright.

Everyone was silent.

"What... Did he just say?" Kazu asked, slowly.

"That he loves Rika." Jeri said.

"But... That's insane... Oh, who am I kidding? I'm surprised that anything is surprising me anymore." Kazu said, shaking his head.

They watched as Takato started crying, still unconsious. But, what happened next they wouldn't believe. The window opened, and a Blackgatomon jumped in through it.

"Wow, what's going on here?" She asked.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Long time no see..." Kazu said.

"Yeah," Blackgatomon said, "Funny story about that. But, no time. I felt... Something pulling me here. Like my presence was required... Hey, on the ground, is that..."

"Yeah, that's Rika, the other person you kidnapped." Kazu said, as everyone else stared blankly, but realisation soon filled their faces as they remembered the time Kazu and Rika got kidnapped.

Blackgatomon looked at Rika, and was suddenly filled with a sense of purpose, she now knew what her reason for living was.

"I... I know what I'm here for..." She said.

"What?"

"I- I need to save her..." she said, pointing at Rika. The second she said it, she disintegrated, and her data turned into a white glow. Kazu recognised it as the one Angemon had healed them with. Then, Takato woke up.

"Just in time, Chumly!" Kazu said.

"Huh? For what..." He was interrupted by the glow flying over to Rika. The glow slammed into her chest, and they could all see it, travelling through her.

Then, what happened next was the happiest moment of everyone's lives.

"Huh? What- What happened?" Rika said, waking up.

* * *

Right, chapter over! I hope the ending was okay.

Terriermon: I get it now! You planned this! Blackgatomon was your emergency plot device!

Me: Didn't plan this. Shut up now, you're ruining the moment.

Lopmon: So... Now what?

Me: Um... I don't know. Please review, people. And next chapter should be up soon! But this time, I'm updating An Adventure in Romance first, no matter how much demand I get for this. Anyway, bye!!


	9. Happiness

Hi people!! Welcome to chapter 9! Yay!

Terriermon: Hyper much? Did you have an energy drink, or something?

Me: No, not since yesterday. What's happening is, I'm listening to this song I really like at the moment.

Lopmon: (listens to song) ... What's wrong with you? Please tell me that.

Me: Nothing!

Lopmon: That song is messed up!

Me: No it's not!

Lopmon: Should I quote the second verse?

Me: ... You got me there... But it's not my fault!

Terriermon: It's true, it's not her fault. She automatically gets addicted to anything by Nickelback or Tatu.

Lopmon: _Nickelback_ wrote this?!

Me: Yep!

Lopmon: Ugh... This is ridiculous...

Me: Anyway, thanks lots to those that reviewed the last chapter! And they are, duckie lover 151, Raakshii, and Starowner! Yay for them! Anyway, chapter starting now!

* * *

Everyone stared at Rika, who had just woken up. They were stunned. Then, Jeri started crying, and that seemed to set off a chain reaction, as everyone else did too. But Takato laughed and smiled through his tears.

"Hi Rika." He said.

"Hi... What happened? Why's everyone crying?"

"Well, I... What happened, that I know of, was, that I heard this noise, and then a scream, and I, along with everyone else at that point, came in here, and the door was unlocked, even though you had left it locked, and you were lying on the ground, unconscious with a syringe and some mouthwash. Then Henry called an ambulance, but they didn't believe him. Then..."

He decided against telling Rika about time supposedly freezing.

"Then Blackgatomon showed up, for like, no reason. Remember her?"

This was met with a nod, so he continued. "And then she said that she knew what her purpose was, and then she disintegrated into data, turned into a white glow, and flew into you. But... What I wanna know is, what happened? With the mouthwash, like."

Rika stared wide-eyed. "I... I don't remember... What happened..."

"Well, what do you think it was, murder, or suicide?"

Rika looked at Takato. He was being oddly calm about this. Or maybe it was everyone else that was being overly emotional.

"Um... I remember now... I decided that this world was full of horrible people, and I wanted to escape it. So I got the idea to inject myself with mouthwash..."

Takato looked at Rika, all traces of earlier happiness gone, instead replaced by an expression of sadness, shock, and horror. "Rika..."

Rika couldn't bring herself to look at him. She understood why everyone else was crying now. Mostly happiness at her being alive, but sadness and shock that she'd do such a thing, she figured.

"I'm sorry... I... I won't ever do it again..."

Takato stared at Rika with an expression on his face that was unreadable. Then he looked like he was about to laugh and cry at the same time. Laughing prevailed, as he smiled broadly and practically threw himself at Rika, pulling her into a hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're alive!" Takato said, as the two landed on the floor, Takato lying on top of Rika. Strangely, neither of them minded.

Rika smiled slightly, and Takato continued.

"You... You don't know how much you mean to me, Rika..." He said, putting his hands on the ground next to Rika's shoulders, and pushing himself up so he could look into her eyes.

"Rika, I... I love you..."

Rika stared in surprise.

Takato stared back, and began to blush. He wanted to look away, but didn't.

Rika looked away instead, and blushed, even more than Takato.

"Sorry..." He said. "I guess this is a big thing to spring on you minutes after you wake up..."

"That's okay..." Rika said, quietly. Her voice sounded almost emotionless. "Can you get off me, please?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Takato said, quickly getting up. Rika got up too, but more slowly.

Then they realised that they were being watched. All the others were watching them. Rika and Takato blushed again, but both more deeply than before.

Jeri, Ayaka, and Miki began to smile, but didn't say anything. Kazu was grinning and trying to hide it, Henry was too, but wasn't hiding it, and Ryo looked as if he was in shock.

Rika looked at everyone's reactions, and smiled when she got to Ryo's. Takato did too, and had to resist laughing.

Rika laughed. She turned to Takato, pulled him closer, and kissed him. Her mind was screaming, 'What did you do that for?!' But she ignored it.

Takato felt his head spinning, but realised that he was kissing her back. He felt like it was the best moment of his life, and wished it would never end. Unfortunately though, it did. And all too soon for the two of them, but they had to stop sometime.

All were silent. Everyone was grinning now, except Ryo, who looked slightly disappointed.

Ayaka broke the silence. "I got all that on video."

Rika blushed, too surprised to say anything.

Takato laughed nervously. "Um... How much is 'all'?"

Ayaka laughed at their reactions. "Don't worry, I won't put it on Youtube or anything. And it was from when you jumped on her, Takato."

Rika didn't know whether to scream or laugh, and she still looked stunned.

Henry turned to Ryo. "Are you alright? You look kinda..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't expecting that... I mean, I knew she'd never like me, or anything, but... I was _not_ expecting _anything_ like _that_."

Henry laughed. "I think it's cute, personally."

"Well, that's fine for you to say..."

"Aw, come on, Ryo!" Kazu said. "Just be happy she's alive. I am! And besides, I'm sure Miki or Ayaka or Jeri would get with you."

Ryo groaned. "No..."

Kazu laughed and smiled brightly. Then he walked the two feet or so over to where Takato and Rika were.

"Congratulations! When's the wedding?"

Takato and Rika both laughed and punched him lightly, he grinned and walked back over to the others.

"So..." Takato said.

"So, yourself. I'm not gonna say I love you too, because love is a strong word, but..." The smile on her face said the rest.

"Cool." Takato said. "Are you alright? 'Cause, you have been through a lot..."

"Well, the main thing there is, I've _been through it_. I survived it all. And, I'd say everyone else did, too. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally. I mean, how could I _not_ be?"

"Exactly!" Rika said, hugging Takato. She pushed him away again after five seconds, and they both started laughing.

Everyone was happy. Despite all they'd been through, they found some happiness at last. But, would it stay that way?

* * *

Right, chapter over! You people tell me what you think! Should that be the end of the story? Should the story keep going? Should there be a sequel, or an epilogue? Or.. what? Please tell me!

Lopmon: I think... It's an okay-ish ending.

Terriermon: I think the story needs to go on longer. But no sequel.

Me: Right. Well, I don't know what to think, so please people, don't forget to review, and tell me what you think, and what you want!


	10. Epilogue, kind of

Hi everyone!

Terriermon: You've gone way too long without updating!

Me: I've been busy!

Terriermon: Doing _what_?

Me: Uh... You know... Stuff...

Lopmon: Right, well you're updating now.

Me: Yes, yes I am. Great observation.

Terriermon: How many energy drinks did you have today?!

Me: Only one! Well, like, two half cans. Energy drinks are great, instant hyperness! It doesn't last very long though. And you don't even want to know what's rumored to be in them...

Terriermon: What? What?

Me: Can't tell ya.

Terriermon: You're just doing this because people didn't want to tell you!

Me: You're too young to know!!

Lopmon: I looked it up on the internet, and it's not true. Read this. (gives me something to read)

Me: Oh. Ha! I'm gonna tell everybody at school on Monday!

Terriermon: (whining) What?

Me: Ha ha, you can't know! Anyway, lots of thanks to those that reviewed! And they are, duckie lover 151, Raakshii, and Starowner! Yay for them! Anyway, chapter starting now!

* * *

Everyone had gone into the bedroom, the one the girls had slept in, and were sitting on the bed. Takato and Rika were watching the video Ayaka took of them.

"Aw, I look like such an idiot!" Takato said, groaning.

Rika laughed. "Did you not see me? I act so... Well, sappy, basically."

"_You_ do? I'm the one who... Well, said I loved you. And you say that _you_ acted sappy?" Takato said, smiling.

Rika laughed again, and gave Ayaka her phone back.

Ayaka smiled. "I'm gonna put that on a DVD, and play it at every party I ever go to!"

Rika hit her. "Idiot." She said, smiling still. She went back to Takato.

"Ayaka said she's gonna put that onto a DVD, and play it at parties."

Takato blushed.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Kazu burst into tears. Everyone went silent, and watched him cry, not knowing what to do. They waited, but five minutes later, he was still crying.

"Um, Kazu... Are you okay? What's wrong?" Ayaka asked him gently, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kazu continued to sob, but was clearly trying to stop enough to talk coherently.

"Well, you see, (sob) just..." He started crying again, and didn't try to stop.

Ayaka rubbed his arm, in an attempt to comfort him. "Hey, it's okay... Don't cry..."

"You don't even know what's wrong..."

"Well, I'm gonna take a guess and say that it's because we were all having fun, but Kenta's not here. Am I right? Close even?"

Kazu cried a bit harder, and nodded. Ayaka pulled him into a hug. She could feel his entire body shaking from the sobs.

She felt extremely sorry for him, she could hardly imagine how he felt, to have his best friend murdered, just like that. It must be very tough to try and adjust to.

Kazu was crying into Ayaka's top, and she could actually feel the tears soaking through.

She soothingly rubbed her hand up and down his back, but it did nearly nothing to reduce his crying.

Everyone else was staring at this point, wondering what would happen, how long it would take Kazu to stop crying.

Within a few minutes, Ayaka could feel Kazu's crying beginning to become less severe. Eventually he stopped completely, and pulled away.

He sniffed, and wiped his eyes. Then he saw the massive wet patch on Ayaka's shirt. He blushed slightly.

"Sorry about that..." He said, quietly.

"That's okay." Ayaka said. She smiled gently at Kazu. "So, you okay now?"

Kazu tried to force a smile, but failed. "Yeah, I'm... Well... No. Not really. I'm still really upset, I just really don't want to cry anymore."

Ayaka looked at him sympathetically. "Aww, poor you. It's... It's a lot for someone to have to deal with, but you'll get through it, I know you will, I'll help you."

Kazu looked like he was about to cry. He took a shaky breath, and tried to keep a straight face. He felt tears running down his face, but ignored them.

"Thanks, I guess..." Then he covered his face with his hands, and started to cry again.

Ayaka was overcome with sympathy and pity for him. She felt tears rising up in her own eyes. She wiped them away, and went over to Kazu.

She pulled his hands away, hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek.

He was so shocked that he stopped crying completely, and just stared. He knew that Ayaka liked him, but he didn't think she'd do that.

"Um... Why'd you do that?"

"Sorry..." Ayaka said. "I... I just... I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, now why'd you do it?"

Ayaka blushed deeply. "Sorry, you looked so sad, I was so overcome by symapthy, I... Just, couldn't help it..." She looked away. "Sorry... I'm really sorry..."

"You can stop apologizing, it's fine, I forgave you. Besides, it shocked me out of crying. Thanks for that. I'd probably never have stopped crying otherwise." He smiled. It was forced, but at least it was a smile.

Ayaka beamed at him, still blushing. "Cool."

* * *

(Later)

Later, when everybody had temporarily calmed down, they had gone into the bedroom the boys had slept in, and were sitting on and around the bed, talking.

"I just don't get the Blackgatomon thing." Rika said.

"Yeah, us neither." Takato replied.

"What I don't get, is why you'd even try that in the first place." Miki said.

"Well-" Just then, the door opened, and all their parents walked in. The children had previously decided _not_ to tell their parents about anything that had happened, so everyone was silent, until Henry's mother spoke up.

"Guess what?"

The kids were still silent, but they all looked at each other.

"I take you're not going to ask 'what', so I'll just continue. We have been talking to the police,"

Everyone looked up, now interested.

"And," Continued Rika's mother, "We got them to arrest the man who murdered Kenta, and kidnapped Rika. He'll be going to jail for life."

They were all silent as the information sank in.

"Really?" Rika asked. "It- It was that easy?"

"Easy? It took all night!" Takato's mother said. "But we did it. That man won't be troubling anyone. It turns out it's not the only time he's murdered or kidnapped anyone. He's also raped a number of people, and the police have actually been looking for him for about 7 years."

Everyone was amazed now. They smiled. "That's so cool." Kazu said. "Can they kill him? Slowly and painfully? And we can all go and laugh at him as he dies?"

"Unfortunately not, honey." Kazu's mother said to him. "I know that the horrible man deserves it, but he is still, technically, a human being, so much as we _should_ be allowed do that, we're not. And they're not."

Kazu looked away as he tried desperately to fight tears. "But- But... How come murderers get to kill innocent people, but people who have been through so much suffering, aren't allowed kill just one murderer? Just one?" He was starting to cry now, but he had turned to face his mother. "After he caused so much suffering..." His tears rendered him unable to continue.

Everyone looked on sypathetically. "Kazu... When you say it like that, it really does sound unfair. But we can't, I'm sorry. He _will_ die in jail, but he'll die of old age. The thing is, no matter how horrible and cruel a person is, you just can't treat them like that. You have to have _some_ humanity."

Kazu was now crying almost uncontrollably, but he forced himself to stop long enough to talk. "Fine. I get it. Kenta died suffering, so obviously that kind of death is _way_ too good for such a _horrible, evil_ person."

"That's... One way of looking at it..."

"No, it's the _only_ way of looking at it! If you see it _any _other way, then you're _wrong_!!" Kazu said, so adamantly he was practically yelling.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry." Kazu's mother said, realising that arguing would be futile.

Kazu folded his arms and looked away. Further observation would reveal that he was, yet again, crying.

"Well, that's still totally cool, even if we can't kill him." Rika said. "At least he'll die in a concrete room, depressed, and completely bored out of his mind."

"Exactly, that's the good thing about jail." Henry's mother said.

"I'm so glad that sadist'll get what's coming to him." Ayaka said.

Everyone else gave a similar comment, and everyone was happy, even Kazu, despite his tears.

Everybody hoped that the man would suffer enough in jail to make up for the various deaths, especially Kenta's.

They knew that they would never properly move on, especially not Kazu, but hopefully they would adjust to life without him eventually.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of the story! Yay!

Terriermon: Stupid ending.

Me: Was not.

Terriermon: Was too.

Me: Was not.

Terriermon: Was t-

Lopmon: Stop that! It was... Okay-ish... Anyway, is there gonna be a sequel?

Me: Maybe... Possibly not... I'm definitely going to write at least one story that's unrelated to this. Apart from An Adventure in Romance, like.

Lopmon: Okay, cool. I hope you write a sequel.

Me: Don't pressure me like that!! Only readers/reviewers are allowed to!

Terriermon: Ha ha!

Lopmon: Right... Well... Anyway... So...

Me: The end! Don't forget to review people! Bye! xD


End file.
